Today
by Kuroba's Pet Fish
Summary: Song: Today. Artist: Gary Allan. Don't kill me! Summary: Rachel get's married... English names for the most part
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Case Closed

Song: Today

Artist: Gary Allan

AN: Don't kill me!

**Today**

It was a moment of celebration. The chapel was adorn in blue and white. Friends and family had gathered around from all over the country, including Osaka. Eva and Richard had decided that, at least for today, they would get along. Rachel stood at the altar, her hands clasped into her new husband's, her eyes gazing into his. With a smile, the preacher announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife!"

_Today, he told her that he loved her, _

_Put a ring around her finger, _

_And promised her forever, together. _

Conan was at the back of the church, refusing to look up. Rachel had asked him to be the ring-bearer for the ceremony, but he told her he had stage fright. Mitch did it instead, with Amy as the flower girl.

People were laughing and crying. As they left for the reception, loved ones went up to congratulate the newly-weds. Richard slapped Dr. Araide on the back. "You take care of her now."

_Today, she smiled for all the pictures, _

_And he was right there with her, _

_Making all the memories, without me._

Conan's fists clenched and unclenched. He WAS NOT going to break. This was a time to be happy. It'd be reasonable for Eva to cry, but not him. He felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"You okay, Kudo?" Harley asked, giving his friend a worried look. The Osakan knew it must be hard on Jimmy. God, he loved her. He was willing to die for Rachel. Now, Jimmy was letting her go.

_It hurts to say this out loud._

"No."

_Looks like she's really gone now._

"Hey, Conan!" George called. "We're going to play soccer in the courtyard. You wanna come?"

The shrunken man ignored the eleven-year-old.

"You know, you should probably go," Harley said.

"Yeah, but I don't really feel that well."

_Today is the happiest day of her life. _

_I should be happy for her. _

_Today. So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?_

_I know I should be happy for her. _

_But I've lost everything. _

_I've lost everything I've ever wanted today._

It would've been too dangerous. The Black Organization was still out there. Even if Vi managed to create a cure, him being with her would've only put her in danger. Dr. Araide was much better suited for Rachel. He had a solid job, he was kind and courteous... and she'd be safe.

Still, Jimmy missed being with her. He missed holding her, telling her that everything was okay. If he could tell Rachel one thing, it would be how much he cared about her. He sighed in his child-like body. It was too late anyhow.

_Today I thought about the moment I could've said I loved her _

_And promised her forever, together._

He had so many chances to tell her the truth! Even the night Rachel had brought "Conan" home, he could've told her. I love you, Rachel. I love you. Instead, he let her cry over him. He lied to her, to protect her. Everything was for her.

_Today, today it really hit me_

_That she don't really miss me._

The happy couple strode down the aisle, heading for the exit. As they passed, Conan forced a smile. Even this was for her. She deserved someone better than him.

_She's found a new beginning_

_And I'm wishing_

_I had one more chance._

"Conan," Rachel asked, stopping as she passed. "Is everything alright?"

He gulped. He could tell her right now. Tell her everything he'd been holding back. Make her see the real him. Instead, he nodded.

_God knows it's too late for that._

He wasn't going to make her cry.

_Today is the happiest day of her life. _

_I should be happy for her. _

_Today. So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?_

_I know I should be happy for her. _

_But I've lost everything. _

_I've lost everything I've ever wanted today._

Everybody was throwing rice. Dr. And Mrs. Araide made their way to the carriage awaiting them. As Rachel was about to enter the coach, Conan gave a light tug on her dress.

"Yes, what is it Conan?"

He couldn't bear to look at her. Instead, he handed her a card. "Someone wanted to give this to you. I didn't see his face."

"Oh. Thank you. I'll see you at the reception." With that, she shut the carriage door, opening the letter. A sad smile graced her features.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her husband asked.

"Nothing." The smile became sincere. "Just an old friend wishing us our best."

_Today is the happiest day of her life_

_I should be happy for her_

_But I've lost everything_

_I've lost everything I've ever wanted_

_Today he told he that he loved her_

_Put a ring around her finger._

A few minutes later, they left the coach, making their way to family and friends once more. In the place where Rachel had been sitting, a card lay opened:

**Dear Rachel,**

**Congratulations.**

**I'm sorry I hurt you.**

**I wish you both the best of luck.**

**That, and years of happiness.**

**-Jimmy**

AN: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I just couldn't stop typing! Curse me watching _A Stranger of Ten Years_ while listening to this song!


	2. Chapter 2

Song: Lie

Artist: David Cook

Summary: The night Jimmy broke Rachel's heart with the one thing he's always stood by- the truth. Prequel to "Today" by several years. The song's from Rachel's point of view. Sorry if I mention eyes too much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, nor will I ever own it. The song doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

It was cold; extremely cold. But, then again, that was February for you. To be precise, it was 11:45 PM on February 9th. Rachel was shivering in front of the gate leading to her best friend's house. She was staring at her cell phone, at the text message Jimmy had sent her. It only had five words in it. "Need 2 talk. my place"

That had been half an hour ago, and she was still there, still waiting for him. But then again, she'd always wait for him. She'd wait for him until the day he told her not to. Jimmy was just someone worth waiting for. If the girl would ever admit it, she would realize that she didn't just like her childhood best friend. She was in love with him. Rachel rang the doorbell again, hoping that the detective would finally come out. What was taking so long?

That's when she felt the hand on her shoulder. Rachel spun around, ready to send her attacker sprawling with a kick, when her eyes met intelligent, yet sad, blue ones.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?"

_You whispered that you were getting tired,_  
_Got a look in your eye,_  
_Looks a lot like goodbye._

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I have to tell you something. I-" Words failed the teen as his angel began shaking her head, trying to hold back tears.

"No. Just don't." He wasn't going to say it. Rachel didn't know exactly what "it" was, but she knew it wasn't good. It was probably just more lies.

_Hold on to your secrets tonight._  
_Don't want to know I'm ok with this silence_  
_It's truth that I don't want to hear_

He hugged her, trying to comfort her through her worries even though he knew they were justified. "Hey," he whispered. "Hey, Rachel, look at me. How do you know it's something bad?" He immediately regretted saying that.

_You're hiding regret in your smile_  
_There's a storm in your eyes I've seen coming for awhile_

"What else could it be?" she spat. The girl was praying that she was wrong. She was hoping with all of her might that he was just asking her to wait for him a little longer. Just a little bit.

_Hold on to the past tense tonight_  
_Don't say a word,_  
_I'm ok with the quiet._  
_The truth is gonna change everything._

The two were silent for a while, clasping onto each other's presence. Rachel was holding onto the shell that used to be, that still was, her everything. Jimmy was holding onto what could've been. But they were holding onto each other, and, for a moment, no words were needed.

__

__

So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright  
So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night  
I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart,  
Look me in the eye,  
Lie, lie, lie.

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

_Lie, lie, lie._

She tore away from him. "Stop saying that and look at me!" she shouted. When Jimmy's eyes failed to meet hers, Rachel spoke again. "What are you trying to say? That you found someone new? Is that it?"

The detective's flinched inwardly at the thought. "What? No. Never. Why would I...?"

She interrupted him. "Then, what, Jimmy? What is it? And don't give me that I'm-on-a-case crap!" Her own tears were falling onto her coat, but she didn't care.

_I know that there's no turning back._  
_If we put too much light on this we'll see through all the cracks._

He gave Rachel no answer. It seemed as if he was trying to summon up his courage. Finally, he sighed, meeting her eyes once more, but staying distant.

_Let's stay in the dark one more night._  
_Don't want to know I'm ok with the silence._  
_It's truth that I don't want to hear._

Rachel never realized how cold Jimmy's eyes were. They were old, much older than any seventeen-year-old's should be. Even with all the murders they had seen, Jimmy's eyes had always been cheerful and curious. What could he have seen that would make them grow so depressing?

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright_  
_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night_  
_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_  
_So look me in the eye,_  
_And lie, lie, lie._

"Stop waiting for me, Rachel."

_Don't want to believe in this ending_  
_Let the cameras roll on,_  
_Keep pretending_  
_Tomorrow's all wrong if you walk away_  
_Just stay_

"NO!"

This was not happening. Rachel refused to believe it. He was just lying, like always. It would be so much easier if he was lying. If he would just lie.

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright_  
_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night_  
_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_  
_Look me in the eye,_  
_And lie, lie, lie._

"I can't do this anymore."

She wasn't listening. The girl didn't have to. He was going to say something about the case he was on, then something would come up and he'd leave again. After that, he'd call her and tell her that he was coming back soon and to just wait a little longer. Then they'd go through the cycle again, until he finally came home.

_So lie to me and tell me that we're gonna be ok_  
_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the day_  
_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_  
_Look me in the eye,_  
_And lie, lie, lie._

"I'm not coming back."

* * *

AN: Once again, I'm sooooo sorry! DO NOT KILL ME! (please review)

Kaito: Seriously, what's with you and trying to make tantei-kun and me depressed?

Me: I'll write something cheerful soon, I promise!


End file.
